1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets from nozzles formed in a head unit or head units.
2. Description of the Related Art
A line type ink-jet recording apparatus which records an image and characters by jetting droplets of an ink from nozzles of a recording head, on to a recording medium such as a paper which is transported by a transporting unit has hitherto been available. In such ink-jet recording apparatus, when the ink droplets jetted from the nozzles are landed on and permeated into the paper, an area of the paper in which the ink has permeated contracts in a planar direction, and an end portion near the area of the paper in which the ink has permeated tends to come closer to the recording head, and the paper is curled toward the recording head. When the curled paper makes a contact with a surface liquid droplet jetting surface) of the recording head in which the nozzles are formed, there is a fear to damage this surface, and a direction of jetting of liquid droplets from the nozzles may change. In this case, liquid droplet jetting characteristics may change. Therefore, pressing the paper is taken into consideration for preventing the curling of paper. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-29333 (FIG. 1) discloses an ink-jet recording apparatus which prevents the curling of a paper, including four recording heads arranged along a transport direction of a paper, and pressing members which press the paper toward the transporting unit and which are provided at positions between the adjacent recording heads and at another position located at an upstream side of the uppermost stream head in the transport direction.